creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Esoteric Entity
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Esoteric Entity page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icecreamcaekbot (talk) 17:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Finalclaw here, about chat ban... *sighs* It seems I was apparently banned without any warning or kicking, could I understand the timing of the ban, and what rules were broken? Me: Master of darkness and light, bound to no element, this entity is ruthless, cruel, but fair, when he looks at you he sees your whole soul, and if your heart is tipped to the darkness, or to the light, run, and hope he doesn't think you're worthy.... 18:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) so i was banned. yay. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 10:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You Need to Talk to Me? You left a message on my talk page saying something about talking? Am I in trouble or something? [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 19:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello. How did you put that sound file that automatically plays on your "Moon Face" pasta? I want to do that for my pasta, because the song I have in mind will set the mood for the story. Sorry Hey,I'm sorry about that racist word,but I'm just black guy and I just hate racist people. Sorry,I didn't meant to make you angry or make you in rage :( I'm really sorry,I just don't like white people who hate/making fun of brown people. Sorry,I hope you don't will be angry at me :( King-Charles (talk) 09:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC)King charles Hoodie, it's me. Hey, it's Adam, I'm really sorry about that long ass list I put on your talk page. I just don't know what happened. I'll explain everything on chat. Adamcarl.castillo (talk) 15:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo. ._. I'm here, yea. I guess, anyway. Just reminding you of my existence, so. Yeah. Sorry for the unexpected absence. ._. "It's hard to step on an ant without crushing it." (talk) 00:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Esoteric, or Hoodie (which name do you prefer?), just dropping by to say thanks for the nice reply you left on my blog earlier. It wasn't silly at all, I'm glad I've made friends like you in the community, and you're an awesome friend as well (: Also, nice new Cthulhu avatar. The light that is not light 04:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) That's quite alright about the stories, no need for an apology for not reading them. If you want to read them that would of course be appreciated, but only if you really want to, and it's great that you're prioritizing your studies. Now, I have probably asked this as an open question on chat time and time again, but speaking of stories, have you ever read Psychosis? The light that is not light 20:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, whenever you're on, leave me a message or something, need to talk. Your new super-heroic bestfriend! (talk) 02:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) That's alright, it's been a similar scenario with me, though I've still been aiming to read and write a fair amount of morceaux (excellent word, by the way, haha). And no worries about the apology, I have that compulsion often as well. But yes, Psychosis is a superb story, it is very long though (I'm not sure if you mind that, just a warning). The light that is not light 02:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Esoteric. I would like to speak with you, whenever you have the time. Adventure Time! (talk) 01:33, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Eso. Need to talk about something, see ya whenever. 00:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) So He said yes, I'm doing it now. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye. 23:46, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I crai 2ever Wow man I'm so insulted Like why would you say that I thought we were friends I thought we had something special ;~; Silverspots (talk) 00:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you and I need to have a conversation. [[User:GolgothaTerror|'Jay English ']][[User_talk:GolgothaTerror|'talk']] |w= |no|yes}}}} |My contributions|||| }} |My contributions|||| | |}} }}}} | |}}}} 06:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC)